Tom Savini
Tom Savini (1946 - ) Special Effects Artist Film Deaths *''Dawn of the Dead'' (Zombi) (1978) [Motorcycle Raider / Zombie]: Playing a dual role, "Motorcycle Raider" falls to his death off a mall balcony after being shot by Ken Foree. "Zombie" is run over by Scott H. Reiniger with a truck. (The character "Motorcyle Raider" would later return as zombie in Land of the Dead.) (Thanks to Wen) *''Maniac'' (1980) [Disco Boy]: Decapitated with a shotgun blast when Joe Spinell fires through the windshield of Tom's car. (Behind-the-scenes trivia: To ensure that the effect was done perfectly, it was actually Tom himself, acting as Joe's double, who fired the shot at the dummy head.) *''The Ripper'' (1985) [Jack the Ripper]: Playing a ghost, he is finally destroyed by Tom Schreier. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Demolitionist'' (1995) [Roland]: Shot in the chest by Nicole Eggert during a shoot-out. (Thanks to Dignan) *''From Dusk Till Dawn[[From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)| '(1996)]] [Sex Machine]: After turning into a vampire, he is decapitated with a whip by George Clooney; his severed (but still-living) head lands by Juliette Lewis' feet, and she shoots it with a shotgun. His still-living body transforms into a giant rat-like monster, and is finally killed when Juliette shoots him with a wooden arrow from a crossbow. (Thanks to Joe) *Children of the Living Dead[[Children of the Living Dead (2001)| '''(2001)]] [Deputy Hughes]: Bitten/devoured by zombies. (Thanks to Wayne) *''Dawn of the Dead[[Dawn of the Dead (2004)| '(2004)]] [County Sheriff]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by the zombies; we only see him being interviewed on television, but considering the extent of the carnage, it's likely that he doesn't survive. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *Grindhouse' (''Planet Terror) (2007) [Deputy Tolo]: Torn apart by a group of zombies. (Thanks to ND) *''Lost Boys: The Tribe'' (2008) Van Etten: Head torn off by Angus Sutherland after he and his vampire gang attack him. *''The Dead Matter ''(2010) [Sebed]: Consumed by Andrew Divoff's dark magic matter, which releases his soul from his body. *''Django Unchained[[Django Unchained (2012)| '(2012)]] [Tracker #1]: Shot to death, along with the other trackers, by Jamie Foxx after Jamie bursts into the trackers' cabin. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, Matthew, Arben, and ND) * ''Death From Above'' '(2012) '[Sheriff Raynick]: Hit with a truck by the possessed Kurt Angle (off-screen) ('''It only shows the truck coming at him) *''Machete Kills'' (2013) [Osiris Amanapur]: Disintegrated/turned inside out by Mel Gibson with a malfunctioning laser gun when Tom jumps in front of a shot that was intended for Danny Trejo. TV Deaths: None known Gallery Tomsavini.jpg|Tom Savini's severed (but still living) vampire head in From Dusk till Dawn 15377-4472.jpg|Tom Savini's (as zombie) death in Dawn of the Dead (1978) 15377-26355.gif|Tom Savini before his posisible death in Dawn of the Dead (2004) CO0D3z-VAAADdTA.png|Tom Savini in Land of the Dead o0480027212952775580.jpg|Tom Savini (as motorcycle raider) falling in Dawn of the Dead (1978) dead08.jpg|Tom Savini's (as other zombie) death in Dawn of the Dead (1978) Tolo_before_his_death.jpg|Tom Savini's death in Grindhouse Notable Connections * Uncle of Mike Savini, Lia Savini and Donna Savini Savini, Tom Savini, Tom Category:Stunt Performers Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:1946 Births Category:People who died in a Living Dead film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by burst Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Roman Catholic Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies